Be Your Love
by Cante
Summary: One shot. right after take over mushy. had an idea and had to get it out.


A/N: this is a one shot I am still working on my other story but the computer just got out of the shop and the muse was on me about this before writing the final chapters of sky fae Viking vampire. I hope you like it and just to make this story work the Sookie in my world can sing! After the takeover three weeks!

*I own nothing

EPOV:

I have been getting the strangest emotions from my child all evening. I sent her to My lover for the night. I want to go to her but I know with the way Nevada has been up my ass there is no way I can be near her without putting her in danger. Another surge of sadness comes from my child the moment I get a text on my phone.

Master, if you value the telepath come to the den within the next ten minutes. Amelia managed to talk her into going out and I know you will want to hear this.-Pam

I make my way out of the club to a bar not far away called the den. As soon as I walk in I can smell my lover. My muscles quake as I remember our time together. The feel of her warm flesh beneath my finger tips the way she looked at me. The unconditional love in her eyes. My child is in front of me in a second pulling me to a table in the far back corner.

"What's going on Pam?" she sits down in a huff and then turns to me and I can feel the severity of the situation through our bond.

"Amelia convinced her to come out tonight. Apparently our little telepath has been crying for the last three weeks. Amelia finally got her to talk about it and it is you she was crying about. Amelia talked it over with her and she came up with the ideal of putting everything she felt about you into a song and then brought her here to sing it out of her system. So master without further fucking ado the telepath singing for you." the DJ gets up on the stage and starts to introduce My Lover.

"Everyone here knows about heart break and can relate to our first singer. From Bon Temps a miss Sookie Stackhouse." then I see her take the stage and though she is and always will be the most beautiful woman to ever grace my eyesight I can tell she has gotten very thin and she looks so tired. The first cords of a slow song begin to play and I am blown away at the voice that comes from my bonded but more so at the words that fall from her lips and the quiver of her small chin.

If I could take you away, Pretend I was queen What would you say Would you think I'm unreal 'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel

Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love, for real. Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love for real Want to be your everything

Everything...

-The sadness rolling off her feels like a stake in my undead heart. And it doesn't stop as she continues.

Everything's falling, and I am included in that Oh, how I try to be just okay

- the first tear falls and I am drowning.

Yeah, but all I ever really wanted Was a little piece of you And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love, for real. Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love for real

Everything will be alright If you just stay the night

-I cant hold the surge of my own emotions from our bond any longer and her eyes snap to mine and I get up to leave. I know she wouldn't want me to see her like this but the next words mixed with the longing I feel from the bond make me retake my seat.

Pleae sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love, for real Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love for real

-I look over at my child and I see her eyes rimmed in red tears threatening to fall over. Then my attention is back to the stage when I hear my lover sob while still singing.

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love, for real Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love for real

I want to be your love, love, love

Everyone is clapping but I couldn't care less. She isn't leaving my side ever again! With vampire speed I am on the stage with her in my arms her face against my chest as the sobs roll through her. I take her face in my hand and bring her eyes up to meet mine and as soon as they are I say with as much feeling as I can push out through the bond and my words.

"My Love." my lips crash to her and I feel the undiluted joy and happiness course through the both of us. I zip us out the front door of the club and she clutches at my shirt and says the words I didn't ever think I would long for again.

"I Love You Eric"

A/N: Ok i know sappy but thats the mood i and the muse on my shoulder is in at the moment. i hope you liked it.


End file.
